leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aerolite08/Teemo Adjustment Ideas
I posted something like this on the LoL forums but it's lost somewhere in a sea of endless posts. It will be here too, and I'm not really expecting anyone to read it but I figured what the hell. I have a ton of fun playing Teemo in non-ranked modes and while I have found a great new bruiser build for him, often feel that he could use a few smaller adjustments to be more capable. His range makes him a bit too short to be a proper ADC, the thing I was recently using him for, but he certainly has the squishiness that goes with that role. Riot currently classifies him as an ADC/Assassin, which I swear was ADC/Mage not too long ago, so increasing his range to 550 would put him (or at least his range) in line with a great many other ADCs. Below are some other ideas that would give him a bit off a boost without making him bonkers or adding and deleting whole kit abilities. None of them involve adjusting the damage or scaling of his current kit, just some added effect or scaling here and there. Teemo's Kit The idea here is to add a bit of extra usefulness to Teemo's passive that might help in times when he can't afford to sit still. If the camouflage buff (that breaks to grant attack speed) and stealth there decoupled in the fashion below, he could pop in and out of brush quickly to active a short boost, much like Nidalee can do with her passive. If the brush-related component would be too powerful it could be adjusted to provide only 20% bonus attack speed or something of the sort. Nothing special here, the idea being to allow at least one of Teemo's moves to have some AD scaling. The added value is just a rough guess, it'd all likely have to be adjusted to better fit damage output appropriate for early game. Teemo shoots a dart at an enemy, dealing magic damage and blinding them for a few seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=580 }} Teemo's already pretty slippery as long as he's not getting roped into things but often has trouble getting away when his passive is disabled and various types of slows are being dropped everywhere. He can build Tenacity to help counter this and other CC effects, so an alternate to this addition would instead be one that removes snares when the active is used. Teemo gains increased movement speed. Damage from champions and structures will disable this bonus for 5 seconds. |description2 = For 3 seconds, Teemo doubles his passive movement speed bonus. While active, Move Quick's bonus cannot be disabled via champion or structure damage and reduces the duration of crowd control effects on Teemo. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown=17 |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} Again, not the biggest tweak in the world, just a little something to help Teemo (whether he builds AD or AP) deal a bit more damage to targets he focuses on. This would also help AP Teemo a bit in situations in which his mushrooms are unable to be added to the equation for whatever reason. These bonuses, however, would also apply to targets that had been poisoned by Singed or Cassiopeia, as her Twin Fang (and the poison debuff icon) confirm that they're all the same poison type. Teemo's auto-attacks deal bonus magic damage and poison his target, causing them to take additional magic damage over 4 seconds. Subsequent attacks only refresh the duration. In additon, poisoned targets take 10% additional damage from Teemo's auto-attacks or 10% additional damage from the on hit portion of his Toxic Shot, whichever value is greater. |leveling = }} There aren't any changes to this next one, it's just here for completeness sake. As of the start of pre-season 4 we're now without Oracle's Elixir, meaning that a good number of Teemo's mushrooms placed in less obvious choke points/bushes will be revealed and deleted by ranged/support enemies. I generally play a more AP bruiser myself so I'm not sure how it's been affecting those more interested in AP builds. Either way, I'd consider adding a small amount of on hit AoE magic damage if current AP Teemo mushroom aren't OP because of having a possibly larger map presence now. The damage would be pitiful, probably only as much as the base damage of Toxic shot, and would scale only slightly with AP (like 10% AP or something). It would be able to apply on hit effects but a single mushroom would only be able to apply any particular on hit effect once, be it from the explosion damage or the poison. Teemo places a mushroom trap on the ground, which stealths and arms after 1 second. While armed, the traps grant vision in a radius. If an enemy comes within 60 range of the trap, it will detonate, slowing and dealing damage over 4 seconds to nearby enemies within 200 radius. Each mushroom has 100 health and can only be destroyed by auto-attacks. Noxious Traps have a 10 minute duration. Teemo generates a new trap periodically, affected by cooldown reduction, and can only store up to 3 traps at once. |leveling = |cooldown=1 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=230 }} That about it, I don't really have any suggestions for his stats, cooldown times or etc. After pouring though a whole host of "delete half his kit and insert super OP new stuff" threads I thought this might make more sense. I lack the ranked experience, interest in theory crafting and etc to have more than just guesstimates for values but the idea is more the point. Does any of this look good to anyone else (that isn't a Teemo hater)? Category:Custom champions